衣服
Clothes are wearable textile materials that provide a Blockhead with a layer of protection from natural climatic elements. Clothing will naturally degrade over time while worn. Individual pieces of clothing are able to be dyed once to give each Blockhead a customized and unique appearance. Reward clothing cannot be dyed and do not degrade or wear out. Where Found There are three main sources of clothing. Most clothing can be crafted on a tailor's bench of the appropriate level. In the case of the tin foil hat, it can instead be crafted on a level 2 craft bench. Clothing may also be obtained from killing a shark, usually pre-dyed and partially worn. Finally, four special pieces of reward clothing can be found on top of the poles of all worlds for a Blockhead to retrieve and use. After having been obtained from that pole, they will not respawn. Types of Clothing Linen Clothing Linen clothing is the lowest layer of protection obtainable for a Blockhead. Linen clothing can be crafted from pieces of linen on the tailor's bench. Leather Clothing Leather clothing is an upgrade from linen. Some leather clothing provide a Blockhead with minimal benefits. A level 2 tailor's bench is required to craft leather clothing from pieces of leather. Fur Clothing Fur clothing are articles of clothing that are ideal for the arctic and polar biome regions by keeping a Blockhead warmer than other clothing sets. A level 2 tailor's bench is required to craft fur clothing from pieces of fur. Reward Clothing Reward clothing are articles of clothing a Blockhead receives by navigating to each of the four geographical poles and retrieving them from where they are hidden. They cannot be dyed and do not degrade or wear out. They also provide a Blockhead with additional benefits. Other Clothing The tin foil hat is an article of clothing introduced in version 1.2 that frees a Blockhead from a player's control by making the Blockhead's actions autonomous. When worn, a Blockhead may gather various resources such as food or blocks, exploring underground cavernous networks, and mining for ores, ingots, and gems. Armor may also be considered a type of clothing. Wearing A piece of clothing is worn by placing it in a special slot in a Blockhead's inventory. These slots are displayed after tapping on the hand slot at the top of the inventory display. A flat, pale blue shape means nothing is worn on that slot. Worn clothing appears on the depiction of that Blockhead. While pieces of clothing can be taken on and off by drag-and-drop inside a Blockhead's inventory, there is a shortcut for putting something on. Similar to food, selecting an item of clothing will call up a small, one-button menu at the Blockhead to have it worn. This will replace any already-worn item which will be returned to the Blockhead's inventory. Uses Wearing clothing has an effect on what happens to a Blockhead, such as a fur coat reducing the effects of cold on the Blockhead's environment bar. Specific effects are provided on the page for that piece of clothing. Notes An article of clothing that has been dyed cannot be re-dyed or have the color removed. Dyed beds or clothing can be combined in a stack with items of the same type whether dyed or undyed. They seem to be stacked in a LIFO (Last In, First Out) system. カテゴリ:衣服 カテゴリ:削除予定